Final Fantasy Kingdom Hearts Mixed
by WaterWitch666
Summary: After Yuna discovers a spikey blonde haired boy on the shores of Besaid Island, she and her friends get transported to many world and meet new friends that travel along with them on their journey. Will they ever get back home?
1. The Blonde Boy on the Beach Shore

One clear beautiful day on Besaid Island Summoner Yuna was walking down to the beach, with her care taker Lulu close behind. Once she got there her eyes widened and she gasped, she saw a boy with blonde hair lying on the shore, she ran over to him and checked him to make sure he was still alive; once she was sure he was she called for Lulu.

"Lulu! Lulu!" She called, soon Lulu came running, "Yuna what is it?" Once she saw the boy the gasped as well, "Hurry! Get Wakka! Hurry!" Yuna told her, she nodded and left for the village while Yuna tried desperately to wake the boy. Soon Wakka came and took the boy down to the village, Yuna followed.

Once they got down there they took him straight to the temple to seek help, one of the priests examined him and told them that he was fine just unconscious. Yuna sighed with relief then did the traditional bow and thanked them.

Afterwards she asked Wakka is she could look after the boy till he woke up, he agreed and took the boy to his tent, and afterwards he left with Yuna taking care of the boy. She felt his head and noticed he didn't have a fever, so she just sat down and waited.

Soon Yuna walked over to the boy and examined him; she noticed he wore a pair of black and tan pants, black and grey shoes with red straps, a black zip up tank top with a white jacket over it, two finger warmers, one white and one black, and a black and white checkered sweat band on his left hand. But what really caught her eye was the shuriken zipper on his tank top, she reached down to touch it and held it only for a second before the boy suddenly grabbed her wrist; he groaned as he woke up and grabbed his head.

"Where am I?" he asked, not noticing Yuna, she smiled, "This is Besaid Island, I found you on the shore of our beach." The boy looked at Yuna with a surprised look then noticed he was still holding her arm and quickly sat up, "I-I'm really sorry. I-I didn't."

Yuna smiled and giggled, "It's quiet alright, I swear. Do you need anything?" She asked.

The boy looked at her a little confused then thought of a bit, "Can I get a drink of water?" he asked. Yuna nodded, "Of course." She stood and walked over to the table and picked up a pitcher and filled a glass then walked over to the boy and handed him the glass, "Here you go."

"Thank you." The boy said, Yuna smiled, "You're welcome." Then someone walked in and did the bow, "My Lady you are need at the temple right away." Yuna nodded, "Thank you, just give me one minute, okay?" Yuna asked while holding up one finger.

"O-Of course, My Lady." He did the bow once more then left. Yuna looked back at the boy, "I've gotta go, but I'll have someone I'm close with look after you till I get back, okay?" She stood dusted off her skirt the walked to the entrance, but before she opened the tent the boy said, "I'm Roxas by the way." Yuna smiled then looked at Roxas once again, "I'm Yuna, nice to meet you Roxas." Then she left, Roxas smiled, _'Yuna' _he looked at the entrance and a women stood there, "My name is Lulu and Yuna asked me to look after you till she gets back. You're Roxas right?" She said as she walked in and sat down.

"Yeah…nice to meet you." He said Lulu looked at him then smiled, "Nice to meet you too."

At the temple Yuna met with a priest as she did the bow, "You wished to see me?" Yuna said.

"Yes, it seems Kilika needs help, a few fiends and other creatures we have never encountered before have appeared there. All of the people have evacuated the village and taken shelter at the temple. Please help them my Lady, we believe this has something to do with Sin's return." The priest explained, Yuna gasped, "Sin…very well, if it has something to do with Sin, I better help. When will I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, good luck my Lady." He did the bow and Yuna did it back and she left to tell Lulu.

Yuna ran back to Lulu's tent and entered, "Lulu we have a bit of a problem." Lulu quickly got up from the couch and walked over to Yuna, "What is it?"

"We have to go to Kilika, fiends have appeared there and other creatures. Please, you and Wakka come with me." Yuna said.

"We will go with you and what about the boy?" She pointed out.

"I was going to ask if he wanted to come too." Yuna said.

"Well you better go ask him now, oh and when do we leave?" Lulu asked.

"Oh um, tomorrow morning you better get some rest and could you please ask Wakka for me?" Yuna asked, Lulu nodded, "Yes of course, now go on." Yuna nodded then left.

Outside Roxas was attracting quiet a crowd by showing them his Keyblades, Yuna smiled then walked up to him, "Roxas, I have to leave to Kilika and I was wondering if you could accompany me, Lulu, and Wakka." She asked folding her hands together.

"Yeah, sure." Yuna looked at him then smiled, "Okay great, we leave tomorrow morning you better get some rest." She said then walked away.


	2. A Rescue at Kilika Port

The next day Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, and Roxas boarded the ship to take them to Kilika. Later Yuna was standing at the front of the boat, then Roxas walked up to her, "Hi." He said, Yuna looked at him then smiled, "Hello."

She looked once more at the ocean, Roxas noticed, "Enjoying the view?" He asked.

"Yes, it's beautiful. What's your world like?" She asked, Roxas looked at her strangely, "What makes you think I'm not from around here?" Then she looked straight into her eyes, "You're eyes. Come on, what's it like?" He thought about it a bit, "Well, it's just a normal everyday town; the best view is up on the clock tower and watch the sun set. My friends and I went up there everyday and ate sea-salt ice cream." He explained.

"Sea-salt ice cream? What's that?" she asked.

"It's a frozen desert, it's really good, I'll let you try it sometime." Yuna looked at him; "Promise?" she asked and held her pinky out, Roxas smiled and sighed, "Yeah, promise." He hooked his pinky with hers.

A few hours past and Roxas and Yuna didn't move they just kept talking about each other… "So you're a Summoner, well I'm a Keyblade Warrior." He said, Yuna giggled, "A Key-blade was that what everyone was looking at? Can I see one?" Roxas made Oathkeeper appear in his hand and handed it to Yuna. She only held it for thirty seconds then it jumped from her hand to Roxas, she gasped and Roxas sighed, "Sorry, it does that."

"It's okay, it's tied to you isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Then willed Oathkeeper away. Suddenly a huge wave hit the boat throwing Yuna and Roxas away from one another, Roxas quickly got up and rushed over to Yuna and helped her up. Another wave hit but Roxas was ready for it and steadied Yuna. Both looked up and a huge fish type fiend came up out of the water, threatening to sink the boat. Roxas ran up to it willing Oathkeeper and Oblivion to appear, Yuna ran up to it with her staff, Lulu picked up her moogle, and Wakka grabbed his ball. After they beat the creature it sank back into the sea, Roxas willed his Keyblades away then walked over to Yuna, who was supporting herself with her hands on her knees and panting.

Roxas put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" Yuna looked up at him, but when she raised her head it wasn't her face he saw, he saw his old friend Namine's face. He looked at her in complete shock, "Roxas are you alright?" Yuna asked with Namine's voice which freaked Roxas out even more, soon he wasn't able to take it anymore and past out, but Yuna caught him before he hit the ground. She called for Wakka's help and took him down to the cabin to rest.

When Roxas woke up he noticed he was in the cabin, "Are you alright?" He turned and saw Lulu sitting across the room he grabbed his head, still a little shaken up from yesterday, "Yeah, I think so…"

"Want to tell me what happened?" Lulu asked walking up to him.

"Well, yesterday, after the battle I went over to Yuna to see if she was okay but when she looked up at me, I didn't see her face, I saw an old friend of mine. And when she spoke she had Namine's voice as well." Roxas explained. Lulu thought for a bit, "This girl, Namine, did something happen to her?" she asked. Roxas looked down, "I'm not sure, we were separated, and I don't know what happened to her."

"I see. Namine is close to you, and you seem to be growing close to Yuna. So you're driving your memories of Namine onto Yuna. So you will see and hear Yuna as Namine on such occasions, when they will happen I cannot say. But I must warn you try not to constantly do that, because if you do, you will believe Yuna is Namine. Yuna will become Namine to you." Lulu warned. Just then Yuna walked in, "We'll be arriving in Kilika in a few minutes. Better start getting ready." She said then walked over to Roxas, "Are you feeling better?" she asked then handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks, and yeah I feel much better." He said, Lulu stood then walked out, after looking at Roxas one more time.

"That's good. I was really worried when you didn't answer me." Yuna said. Roxas put the glass on the table beside the bed, "I'm sorry…"

"Oh no it's okay, really, as long your better. Well I better let you get ready." She stood and gave Roxas a quick hug before leaving.

Once they arrived in Kilika all the huts had collapsed, the bridges were broke in half, and the gate leading to the forest was destroyed. Yuna looked up by the gate and saw a girl holding two red daggers trying to stop fiends from entering and she was hurt. Yuna gasped, "Rikku!" she yelled and ran as fast as she could to the gate.

"Yuna!" the other called and ran after her, Yuna willed her staff to appear and stood in front of Rikku holding it in a defense position.

"Rikku, hold on Lulu's coming." She said to her cousin. Yuna examined her enemies and didn't know what they were. Once Roxas saw them he gasped, "Heartless!" and ran faster to Yuna. When one jumped out a Yuna Roxas pulled out Oblivion and attacked it. Lulu took care of Rikku while Roxas, Yuna, and Wakka took care of the Heartless. Once they were finished Yuna ran over to her cousin. "Yunie!" Rikku yelled and gave her a hug both started laughing.

"So, them things were called Heartless, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah, they're after people's hearts only the Keyblade can destroy them." Roxas explained. Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu walked over, "So that would explain why my attacks weren't killing them." Rikku said.

"Yeah, your weapons will only weaken them, but the Keyblade can only destroy them." Roxas said.

"So it's a good thing we has you around, ya?" Wakka said. Roxas smiled and nodded.

"And by the way Rikku, what were you doing out here all by yourself?" Yuna asked. Rikku did an awkward giggled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well when I heard that you were coming, I wanted to see you so I came out to meet you. A few fiends tried to stop my but I kicked their butts. But then I noticed those, Heartless, things following me so I tried to get here faster but when I got here those things surrounded me." Rikku explained. Then Yuna gave her a hug, "Rikku don't be so reckless. I was so scared." Yuna said. Rikku hugged her back, "I'm sorry Yunie, I just, wanted to see you." Then she pulled away and reached into her knap sack, "Oh I almost forgot, here you go Yunie!" She handed Yuna her garment grid, "My grid? Where did you find it?"

"Shinra had it he said he wanted to modify it so, once he was finished I took it." Yuna examined then noticed there was only one dress sphere, "There's only dress sphere."

"What?" Rikku looked at it and there _was_ only one dress sphere, "Shinra that little brat! He must have the rest, oh well I know where he is anyway why don't we head there next?" Rikku suggested.

"Good idea lets head to the temple." Yuna said then started walking while the others followed. Afterwards Rikku rushed up to Yuna, "Hey Yunie, what's with the kid with blonde hair?" she whispered.

"Oh that's Roxas I found him on the Besaid Island shores." Yuna said. Rikku looked back at him, "He's kind of cute." Yuna laughed.

Eventually they arrived at the temple, "Fiends!" A villager called, then suddenly a huge fiend jumped in front of them and roared. Rikku pulled out her daggers, Roxas willed Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Lulu picked up her moogle, and Wakka grabbed his ball.

"Yunie! Now's a good time to use that dress sphere!" Rikku shouted, Yuna nodded and quickly changed into Songstress, she caught her mic and got herself ready. Once they finished Yuna stayed in her songstress outfit, then Roxas walked over, "What was that?" Yuna looked down at herself, "Oh, it's called a dress sphere, a sphere that allows me to take the abilities based on the job the sphere has. Songstress allows me to do dances or sing, like Slow Dance, Darkness Dance, and Matador's Song. It also has an effect on Rikku, but she usually doesn't change. It's a little confusing I know."

"Now isn't the time for explaining the Garment Grid! Let's get to the temple before more fiends show up!" Rikku suggested before running into the temple and others followed.

"Oh Lady Yuna, thank heavens! We-" One of the priests were interrupted by someone's screams, "Fiends! Fiends in the temple!" Yuna looked back and everyone and they all nodded, then they ran into the chamber of fate.

"Heartless!" Roxas yelled, everyone saw a huge heartless with a hole in the shape of a heart in its stomach. Everyone prepared for battle, after they defeated the heartless Roxas looked down by its feet and saw a glowing Namine, Roxas gasped, "Namine?!" She turned and smiled and then vanished before the heartless fell and disintegrated. Roxas ran over to where Namine was, "Namine! Namine, where are you?!" After he didn't get a response he fell to his knees, Yuna felt sorry for him and quietly walked behind him, once she was behind him she fell to her knees, then turned into Namine, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then right before they got up Yuna turned back into herself.

"Thanks, Yuna." Roxas said, Yuna smiled and nodded then helped him up. Then they heard clapping, they turned and saw Rikku clapping really fast, "Oh that was so cute, Yunie!" Both Roxas and Yuna laughed then walked over to join them.

"Well, now that, that's over. Let's go find Shinra." Yuna suggested.

"Great idea Yunie! He should be on the airship with Brother and Buddy." Rikku said then pressed her hand against her ear, "Brother, Rikku here we need you to pick us up at Kilika." As Brother gave her a lecture she rolled her eyes and mocked him using her hand, "No I didn't, that was Shinra! Okay look we need to talk to Shinra Yunie need's her other dress spheres!"

"YUNA!!!" Brother shouted into the mic, Rikku yelled a bit, "Yeah, okay great see ya soon." Rikku said then rubbed her ear, "Okay I think I need a hearing aid. Okay he should be here soon. Let's wait for them outside." And they walked out to the port. As soon as they got outside the air ship was out there waiting for them, once they boarded they went straight for Shinra.

"Shinra!" Rikku called. She went up to him, "We need the other dress spheres." Rikku said. Shinra continued to type on his computer, "Well then there's good news and bad news for you, I do have the dress spheres, however only one is completely ready." He explained.

"Huh? You've had the garment grid and the dress spheres for a year how can only one be done?" Rikku asked.

"I'm just a kid. The garment grid took up most of my time I was lucky enough to finish the gunner dress sphere." Shinra said. Rikku was about to make another remark till Yuna spoke up, "I guess that's fine as long as it works."

"Are you sure Yuna?" Lulu asked. Yuna nodded then noticed Roxas was looking around in amazement she smiled and walked over to him, "Enjoying the view?"

"It's amazing what is this thing?" He asked still looking around, "It's called an air ship we travel everywhere with this." Yuna explained. Roxas looked at her and decided to ask even though he doubt he'd get the answer he wanted, "Any chance you could take me back home?" Yuna looked down, "No I'm sorry. I-" then an alarm went off Yuna and Roxas ran up to the front, "What's going on?" Yuna asked.

"Looks like a distress signal coming from the Zanarkand Ruins." Buddy explained.


	3. The Save at Midgard

"Let's go, they need our help." Yuna said. Once the reached Zanarkand they entered the stadium and fiends charged at them, but before they could touch them a sword killed them, "Sir Auron!" Yuna called.

"Yuna nice to see you again." Auron said.

"Are you the one who sent out the distress signal?" Rikku asked. Auron turned to them then noticed Roxas but didn't mention anything, "Yes, I want to go with you on your journey." Auron asked.

"But, Sir Auron didn't you die three years ago?" Wakka asked.

"Yes, but somehow I woke up here, perhaps this is my chance for redemption." Auron said. Yuna turned to her group and they discussed the idea, after coming up with a decision Yuna walked up to Auron and touched his arm and he turned to her, "Sir Auron, we would like you to join us on our journey." He nodded and they left the stadium while the others were ahead Auron decided to talk to Roxas, "You're not from here, are you?"

"No I was just hoping that they'd help me get back home." Roxas said.

"Friends can help with some things, not everything." Auron said then walked up to catch up with everyone else then Roxas joined them. After they left the ruins a bunch of pyreflies surrounded them and moved in a circle really fast then everything went black.

When they woke up they found themselves in an old church with a giant hole in the roof. Roxas looked up and noticed Yuna and Rikku weren't there, "Hey guys where's Rikku and Yuna?" Everyone looked around and also noticed suddenly they heard a scream and a gun fire. They all quickly got up and ran outside and saw Rikku hurt and Yuna standing in front of her in her gunner dress sphere firing at some fiends, the others rushed to help but more fiends appeared in front of them and jumped to attack but a huge sword slashed through them, they looked over and saw a guy with blonde spiky hair.

Yuna tried to fire again but was pushed back and the fiend jumped at her but a woman with dark brown hair and wearing all black used her fists to stop them. The man and woman helped them defeat the rest of the fiends then Yuna turned to them after she put away her guns and bowed, "Thank you so much for saving us, my name is Yuna."

The woman smiled and grabbed her hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tifa and that's Cloud." She said while pointing to the blonde behind her. Yuna nodded and smiled then remembered her friends, "Oh and these are my friends, Lulu, Wakka, Roxas, Rikku and Auron." Tifa looked at them and waved only a few waved back. Afterwards Rikku walked up, "Um do either of you know where we are? We just wok up in there after the pyreflies circled us." Tifa looked at her confused, "Um, you're at the church in the slums in Midgard. And if you don't mind me asking, what are pyreflies?" She asked.

"Pyreflies are them remnants of those who have past on." Yuna explained.

"Any idea on how to get back?" Rikku asked, Cloud leaning against the wall finally spoke, "You said that pryeflies brought you here, so it means that you were at a place where many people died, so there's only one place, The Forgotten City." Tifa gasped, "Cloud are you sure it's a good idea to go there?"

"Yes it's the only way to get them back." Rikku was jumping for joy and Yuna turned to look at Cloud, but when she turned her head he saw his deceased friend, Aerith. He grunted and grabbed his head and shook it a little then looked back up at Yuna and didn't see Aerith anymore.

"Would you like us to come with you?" Tifa asked.

"Oh yes please, that is if it's not too much trouble." Yuna said, Tifa smiled, "No not at all, come on we better get going." And they headed out of the slums, once they got to the end of the slums a young woman jumped down in from of them, "Hey Tifa! Hey Cloud! What's up? Who are they?"

"Yuffie, these are our friends, Yuna, Roxas, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, and Auron. We're taking them to the Forgotten City to get them back home." Tifa explained. Yuffie started jumping up and down, "Oh can I come, can I come, can I come?"

In the back Roxas leaned over to Yuna, "Looks like we found Rikku's twin." Yuna giggled, "Hey!" Rikku complained. Up ahead Tifa was trying to get the jumping bean under control, "Yuffie! Yuffie! Okay I guess you can come along, everyone this is Yuffie, she's a little hyper so Rikku should get along with her well." Rikku complained again while everyone laughed besides Cloud and Auron. Afterwards they continued on there way not noticing a pair of hidden eyes and green eyes were watching them from a far.

Once they reached the edge of Midgard, Yuna stopped and lowered her head, the others stopped to see what was wrong with her, suddenly she pulled out one of her guns and fired it to her left at a block of wood, "Okay you, come on out I know you're there." Yuna said. After not getting a response she got a little annoyed and walked closer to the piece, "Last chance, and I promise my next shot won't miss." She said aiming her gun, and just when she was about to pull the trigger a second time, a guy with long red hair and goggles on his forehead and a guy wearing sunglasses came out from behind the wood.

"Reno? Rude? What were you doing following us?" Tifa asked, Reno stood up and dusted himself off, "Geez watch where you're aiming that thing, you nearly hit me in the head!" Reno complained to Yuna, she walked up to him, "You shouldn't have been following us. Now back to Tifa's question, _why_ were you following us?"

"We, we were-" He staggered like he forgot, then Rude jumped in, "It was part of a mission, the president got a report saying that they heard gun shots in the slums, so we were sent to investigate."

"Well you found the source, now leave us alone!" Rikku said.

"Are you sure you don't want our help? You three know about those creatures outside the city." Reno asked motioning to Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffe.

"Yeah we know about them, but big deal we've beaten there butts before, we can always do it again." Yuffie said. Reno sighed then put his arms behind his head, "They have gotten much stronger now, more of those giant serpents are out there, a lot more. So it seems you need all the help you guys can get if you wanna get to the Forgotten City." Everyone looked a little nervous besides Cloud and Auron, eventually Yuna spoke up, "Okay you can come with us, but if you double cross us you're president will have to find two new replacements." She smiled at them then turned and started walking away and everyone followed.


	4. Seeking Help

When they left the city they fought against and defeated at least five serpents with Midgard still in view and more were coming at them, "We need more help!" Lulu said as she performed a fire spell at a serpent, as Tifa kicked a heartless away from her she got an idea, "We should ask Vincent for help the waterfall cavern isn't far, hopefully he's there!"

"Let's hope so, come on hurry!" Yuffie said while catching her shuriken and started running in the cavern's direction, everyone else followed while Auron, Yuna, Roxas, and Cloud stayed in the back to keep the fiends and heartless at bay.

Once the cavern was in view they ran faster to it, suddenly a heartless jumped at Yuna and someone fired at but it wasn't her, she looked ahead and saw a guy wearing a red cloak holding a three barreled shotgun "Inside the cavern, hurry!" He said and continued to fire at the fiends after the others were ahead of him he followed closely behind and once they all entered the cavern no fiend followed them inside. Everyone collapsed from exhaustion, "Thanks a lot Vincent, we owe you one." Yuffie said thankful and he nodded.

Yuna took a close look around and noticed a large crystal in the center of a small lake, she looked even closer and noticed a woman was inside the crystal; she gasped and covered her mouth. "Lucrecia." Yuna turned and saw Vincent standing right next to her.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't-" Yuna started.

"It's alright." Vincent said still looking at the crystal then Rikku came over, "Hey Yunie why don't you try to perform the sending for her." Yuna thought about it till Lulu interrupted her, "No, she does not need it! She may be dead but she does not need guidance. Her place is here, as long as Vincent is at peace she is at peace." Yuna understood and took one last look at Lucrecia then turned away.

"Vincent, we need you're help. We're on our way to the Forgotten City but there are too many fiends. Will you please help us?" Tifa asked taking away the tension between them. He looked at Lucrecia then nodded, "But I don't think I will be enough help, we should ask Shelke as well."

"But the entrance to Deepground is back in Midgard and we nearly got killed getting here. Going back there would be suicide if we tried to get through those fiends" Yuffie said. Yuna thought for a bit then got an idea, "Maybe, but maybe we can distract the fiends and run right past them."

"But who'd be dumb enough to distract a bunch of monsters?" Reno said, Yuna sighed then changed into her summoner dress sphere, Rikku got the point then smiled, "Oh yeah you're aeons!"

"Aeons?" Tifa asked.

"Oh Yunie's summonings. If you summon them all they can fight the fiends for us while we run! Great idea Yunie!" Rikku said. Yuna nodded and once everyone was all rested up and got themselves ready to run, Yuna stepped outside and did her summoning and all of her aeons attacked the oncoming fiends, her one aeon, Valefor, fired his energy ray at the fiends and Shiva was in its way, Yuna gasped and squeezed her hands together in front of her and Vincent saw her as Lucrecia and Cloud saw her as Aerith once more. Once she saw Shiva was fine she sighed in relief then they all made a run for it. Thankfully they made it to Midgard without facing against a single fiend. They decided to rest up at an inn for the night, everyone got to know each other, where they came from, their friends, adventures, but the one thing they didn't discuss was Cloud's, Vincent's and Roxas's visions of their friends on Yuna.

The next day they arrived at Mako Reactor 0 but before they got to the entrance of Deepground a girl with red hair with orange sabers jumped in front of them, Yuna saw her first so when she landed she aimed her gun at her while she pointed her saber at Yuna. When she looked up at Yuna she saw her sister, Shalua, she gasped and back away while dropping her weapons, "Shelke, Shelke it's alright." Vincent assured her; she looked at Vincent then looked at Yuna once more and didn't see her sister, she got dizzy and grabbed her head, "What-what just happened?" Yuna put her gun away and walked over to Shelke and put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?" Shelke turned to her and when she didn't see her as her sister she nodded.

"Shelke, we need you're help. We have to get to the Forgotten City but there are too many fiends. We need you to come with us," Vincent explained. She looked at him then everyone she was going to be traveling with and nodded. Yuffie sighed, "But do we have to run past those fiends again?"

"I can probably help you with that, with my teleportation." Shelke said. Wakka got a little nervous about it, "Uh, it does work, ya?" Shelke looked at him and smiled, "No worries it works fine, okay now all we have to do is hold hands and no matter what, don't let go. You don't wanna get separated from the rest of us." She explained then held out her hand waiting for someone to take it and Yuna did, Yuna held out her hand and Roxas took it…

(A/N: So the chain was: Shelke, Yuna, Roxas, Rikku, Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, Auron, Lulu, Wakka, Reno, and Rude.)

Everyone closed there eyes and once they opened them they noticed they were at the entrance of the Forgotten City, "Nice going Shelke!" Yuffie complimented, Shelke smiled and when everyone heard the howl of a fiend they rushed inside. Once they reached the lake Rikku and Yuffie were jumping for joy, Lulu, Yuna, Wakka, Shelke, and Tifa smiled while the others did and said nothing. Yuna seemed a little sad to say goodbye to her new friends, but before anyone could start saying their goodbyes a huge wind gust crashed into them and threw everyone into the water.


	5. Arrive at Destiny Islands

Everyone quickly came back up for air and looked around and noticed they were not at the Forgotten City anymore. Yuna looked behind her and noticed a small island, "Everyone this way." She called to everyone and started swimming towards the shore. After they got there they just laid on the shore for rest, then started looking around, Yuna opened a door to a shack and found another half of the island. As soon as she opened the door she heard a scream, she looked around quickly and saw a red haired girl on her hands and knees, and a brown haired girl standing in front of her with a jump rope in her hands panting. A heartless jumped at them and Yuna quickly shot it, then rushed over to the girls.

"Are you two alright?" She asked, the brown haired girl held up her jump rope in a defensive position.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" She asked.

"Forgive me, my name is Yuna. And I don't exactly know how I got here." Yuna asked polity.

"I don't believe you!" Selphie was about to hit Yuna with her jump rope when the red head held up her flowery Keyblade to stop her, "It's okay Selphie, she means no harm. I'm sorry about her, my name is Kairi and that's Selphie."

"That's alright Kairi, I'm sure she was just trying to protect her friend." Yuna said smiling, then the others came over to see what happened. Roxas seemed to recognize Kairi but not Selphie, once Kairi saw him she got surprised.

"Roxas, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sora?" Kairi asked as Lulu was healing her.

"I don't exactly know what happened, I just woke up on Besaid and Yuna was kind enough to help me, and now we're all trying to get back home." He explained.

"Well then, we'd better help you too." Kairi said standing up after Lulu finished healing her, "And since most of you don't know us, my name is Kairi and my friend over there is Selphie."

After everyone introduced themselves to Kairi and Selphie they explained what happened to them so far, then everyone started thinking on how to get back. As they thought they sky became darker and a giant black sphere appeared in the sky and started sucking up everything. Everyone had to found something to grab onto, however as Yuna went to grab onto something her legs were picked up from the wind, Roxas quickly grabbed her hand only to be lifted as well and both got sucked into the sphere. Everyone else soon followed in.

A/N: Okay up next everyone finds themselves in Balamb Garden. Oh and for the next chapter they don't know Selphie.


	6. Balamb Gardens

Yuna opened her eyes and sat up, her friends still past out around her she looked up at a sign that said, "Balamb Garden" She stood up and noticed her friends started waking, "Um, where are we?" Yuffie asked.

"Balamb Garden. Anyone ever heard of it?" Yuna asked looked around and everyone shook their heads. Suddenly they heard glass shattering and looked at a strange looking building with a ring above it, they heard a scream and they quickly ran inside.

Once inside they saw a woman with black hair and wearing a blue duster with wings on the back, standing in front of a man with brown hair tied in a low ponytail wearing a brown jacket. The man was sitting on the floor still holding his shotgun even though he was wounded. The woman fired her projectile weapon at an oncoming fiend, but more appeared before her then she collapsed from exhaustion. As a fiend jumped at her she covered her face as Yuna quickly pulled out her gun, aimed and fired, killing the fiend. And quickly rushed over to her while the others followed once they finished off the fiends Lulu healed the man and woman.

"Thank you so much for saving us. I'm Rinoa, Rinoa Heartilly. And that's Irvine Kinneas." Rinoa said.

"You're very welcome, I'm Yuna and these are my friends, Roxas, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Auron, Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, Vincent, Shelke, Reno, and Rude. We're pleased to meet you." Yuna introduced the group by pointing everyone out.

"You three aren't from around here are you?" Irvine asked.

"Um, no we're not, we were hoping you could help us back home." Tifa said. Rinoa stood, "We'd be happy to help, but um we don't even know how you got here."

"Well we were in the Forgotten City a strange wind blew and threw us all in the water and then we woke up here." Yuna explained.

"Oh and don't forget how we got to Midgard the pryeflies surrounded us." Rikku said. Tifa thought for a bit, "Oh I know, the Forgotten City is a symbol to those who have past three years ago, and you mentioned that pryeflies are remnants of those who have past on as well. So we have to go to a place where many people have died." Rinoa thought a little, "Perhaps the middle of the city, ever since Edea arrived many people have died. Well let's head up to the balcony that should be a good spot." On their way up they ran into a few fiends and Heartless but defeated them easily, once they reached the balcony a huge Heartless appeared in front of them, after they fought and defeated it. It swerved a little, everyone got nervous and started backing up a bit till the Heartless fell on all of them, fortunately it did actually fall on the as it fell a black sphere covered the entire balcony and after a few minutes it disappeared leaving nothing behind.

Yuna awoke in a grey and empty field her friends no where in sight, so she starts running around calling their names, but with no response so she continued running. Eventually she got tried of running and slowed to walk, she walked around for what felt like hours and eventually she saw Roxas lying on the ground not moving. She leaned down and lifted him slightly she looked around and saw her friends lying on the ground around her also not moving, tears appeared in her eyes then she hugged Roxas and the empty grey field turned into a flowery field with blue skies. She looked around and noticed her friends were starting to wake and she looked down at Roxas doing the same she smiled and helped him up.

After everyone got up they saw a light on the far left side, Yuna looked at her friends and they all nodded and they all ran for the light.


End file.
